Beyond Saving
by Egyptian
Summary: It's a dark night. Raphael and Valon are returning home, albeit frantic. Something's happened, and they have little clues to suggest what. But all clues point to one Alister. [Warning: Character Death, NONyaoi, upsetting to some]


_Authors note: _

_I always thought of Alister as the one who's been the most liable to go insane out of the Doma group. And the thought came to me. Don't read if you hate character deaths. As a note, there WILL be a sequel, being the events leading up to the incident. I feel it's better if I keep them this way round, telling what has happened, and then why. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_The song dedicated to the two stories I've written/in the process of writing, is 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. This song was later on to be named 'How could this happen to me?' _

_I'm sure you can see why I feel it's effective. It applies to all of the Doom bikers, but more specifically to Alister. After all, with what he's gone through, he's bound to question 'Why me?' _

_Enjoy. :) _

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light,_**

**_I can't remember how I can't remember why_**

**_I'm lying here tonight_**

**_And I can't stand the pain_**

**_And I can't make it go away_**

**_No I can't stand the pain_**

**_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistake  
Got no-where to run_**

**_The night goes on_**

**_As I'm fading away_**

**_I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream_**

**_How can this happen to me?_**

**_Everybody's screaming _**

**_I try to make a sound but no-one hears me_**

**_I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread_**

**_I want to start this over again_**

**_So I try to hold _**

**_Onto a time when nothing mattered_**

**_And I can't explain what happened_**

**_And I can't erase the things that I've done_**

**_No I can't._**

**_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes_**

**_Got no-where to run_**

**_The night goes on_**

**_As I'm fading away_**

**_I'm sick of this life_**

**_I just want to scream_**

**_How can this happen to me_**

**_I've made my mistakes_**

**_Got no-where to run_**

**_The night goes on_**

**_As I'm fading away_**

**_I'm sick of this life_**

**_I just want to scream_**

**_How could this happen to me?_**

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling ya Raphael! Alister's in trouble!"

His voice was lined with worry, each word a struggle. The two had been running now for miles upon miles, back to the Paradias headquarters

"I know already, I know the situation!" Raphael snapped, rain beating down onto them, as the headquarters drew closer in sight.

"He's been acting crazy for ages now! We should have done something, we should have!" Valon said with an awful moan.

"What could we have done? Lock him up? Tell Dartz? He would have taken his soul deeming it useless to him! Take a right turning here."

The pair continued to race down the streets, panting heavily, a look of sickening worry crossing their faces. The brown haired Aussie turned to look at his comrade, one hand clutching his side.

"You've gotta point mate, but there must have been somethin' we coulda done!" He protested.

"Before figuring out a solution, figure out a problem!" Came the sharp retort.

"The problem was obvious Raphael. ALISTER WENT INSANE." Valon yapped back.

The night was dark, and no stars dared make an appearance. The looming moon hung over the city eerily, casting shadows aided by the city lamps. As the pair turned each corner of the alleys and streets, they looked up for some sign of the headquarters they called home.

As for why they were running…

They knew it was pretty strange. How on Earth did both of their bikes run out of fuel on the exact same moment ten miles across town? Both Valon and Raphael had came to the decision that someone must have messed with them, for kicks. And automatically they'd assumed Alister.

But after the phone call, their minds had changed. Of course Alister was too moody, and unsociable to pull pranks.

Raphael grimaced, remembering the call he'd received.

_"Raphael?"_

_His voice sounded so nervous, so timid. As if he were a little kid lost and scared. _

_"Alister? You allright?"  
"… Yeah. Let me speak to Valon." _

_Raphael obliged, confusedly handing the phone over. _

_"G'day mate," Valon greeted. You haven't by any chance messed with our bikes have ya? No, you wouldn't would you. It's the sort of thing I'd do. Maybe one day. You wouldn't by any chance-" _

_"Valon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up. I need to tell you. Your computer games are hidden in the vegetable draw In the kitchen. I'm sorry for being such a grouch. Put Raphael on. Goodbye." Came the reply _

_"I… Uh. Sure. G'bye mate. And while we're apologising, I'm sorry for calling yeh a sheela." Valon said, in a voice softer than his normal tone. He passed the phone confusedly back to a panicked Raphael. _

_Some thing wasn't right here. _

_"Raph?"  
__  
"Yeah? Look, Alister, what's going on? Your acting crazy." He said exasperatedly, resisting the urge to add 'That's nothing new' _

_"Nothing." His voice was lined with feigned innocence. "Thanks Raphael. Hope everything goes well for the both of you. Goodbye." _

_"Alister what are you going to…?" _

_But the phone was dead. And soon, it wasn't to be the only thing. Raphael and Valon exchanged horrified glances, and continued to get back to Paradias headquarters. Neither of them mentioned it, but both knew what might or would happen. _

"We're here!" Valon roared, a pang of relief in his voice.

Valon and Raphael both approached Paradias Headquarters, swiping their key cards, to no avail.

"Damnit, he must have jammed the security systems!" Raphael growled. "Get out of the way."

"Why?" Valon asked stubbornly. Raphael, with a grunt, slammed the side of his body at it. The thick frame of the door shook for a moment, and fell still.

"Raphael, you idiot." Valon said, irritatedly. "That door is huge. Even you can't break it down."

"Well what do you propose Sherlock?"  
"We both knock it down."  
"On three."  
"THREE!"

The door crashed open, one of the golden hinges snapping. Racing through the hallways, they headed for where Alister would be. The place he called home for the years since Dartz had taken him under his wing. His room.

With eagerness, Raphael, and Valon approached the door and faltered. Valon's sapphire eyes met Rafael's cerulean.

"What will we find in there?" Valon asked quietly, his eyes now glued to the door.

"Should we get our hopes up? Or try to brace ourselves for the worst? I don't want to go in there, mate. I really don't." He continued forlornly. Raphael nodded. A cold chill overtook the corridor, silence everywhere. Not even the steady breathing was heard.

"Neither do I. But if we're gonna get to the bottom of why Alister's been so out of it, then we're gonna find the answer in here."

Slowly, and very carefully, Valon pushed the door open, letting it swing open. His hand flew to his mouth, eyes widening.

The two gasped, throats seizing up, eyes widened. This was a horror film. And they were the actors. But any minute now, Alister would grin, and shout 'FOOLED YA'

But he didn't.

He swayed gently, suspended above the ground, barely three feet. A fit snugly around his neck, trailing upwards to the lighting, the electrical wires hanging by a thread.

His face was passive, his eyes open. Those stone grey eyes were lifeless, staring at nothing, or was he?

He wore the same feminine clothes he wore always, and yet they seemed so different on his cold, pale skin. His hair was tousled, red bangs falling into his eyes.

"Oh hell no." Raphael muttered. Shaking uncontrollably, he took a step towards Alister, a hand reaching out to save him,

But Alister was beyond saving.

"Alister, no! WAKE UP!" He fell to his knees, looking up at Alister.

Meanwhile, Valon stood at the doorway, frozen, watching as Alister swayed gently from side to side in a hypnotic effect.

"Alister." He whispered.

"ALISTER!" He roared in despair, pounding a fist into the wall.

He too, broke down, tears springing from his eyes, over the loss of his comrade, his team mate, his… Friend.

Though so absorbed in grief, they failed to notice of what Alister's lifeless eyes watched.

Upon his desk lay a memory. The memory he looked at every day to obviously remind him. How he hated _him_, how he missed **him**.

And Dyna Dude stared sadly back.


End file.
